Boys Who Bite
by Chemical Chocolate
Summary: [Undergoing construction] - Out from the shadows, wickedness crawls, and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he has ever felt before. RikuSora. SEQUEL to A Bad Night is Falling.
1. Chapter 1

**.Boys Who Bite.**

_It could never be enough, never be over, and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_

**Author's**** Commentary/Disclaimer:  
**Part One

So once I heard that New Moon was indeed becoming a movie, much to my dismay, I began to think; Why not? So here we go again with number 2 of vampire goodness with Sora and Riku. I can't drag myself to make Sora a vampire. It just defeats the purpose. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** other than my own plot and the laptop it was written on. This will suffice through the entire story.

* * *

_You took a jump into forever. A leap of faith I could not take. You were alone before we met. No more forlorn than one could get._  
(( Placebo_Ashtray Heart ))

* * *

A year either can change a lot, or it can remain constant.

For Riku, he remained same for the most part, painstakingly beautiful, cursed vampire that he had been, aside from wearing a blindfold that covered his left eye, giving the damaged eye a better look than being left bandaged from the battle against Kadaj. Though unlike Riku, Sora had drastically changed. Emotionally and physically. Within the span of a full year, Sora had grown a stunning amount. Now at the age of 19, Sora resembled what a true Slayer should look like. His muscles had grown more apparent, toning up the thin brunet's body, and his eyes had grown sharper and aware, less afraid and suspicious. He had grown taller, as well, reaching a proud eye-to-mouth against his fighting, vampire partner.

He wasn't alone.

Naminé, becoming quite educated in the arts of both dark and light magic, had learned to control her flowing energy into a concentrated stream with both help and guidance from Roxas and Leon. Her fire spells remained her strongest power, much to the delight of Axel. Cloud and Leon's secret relationship remained quiet to the others while Roxas and Axel continued to experience a budding relationship with every passing day.

And one true fact remained unchanging.

Sephiroth had still yet to be found.

___

It was on a night like today that had Sora fretting.

Yet he was merely fretting over what he should wear, earning a tired sigh from behind him. "Sora, you look fine wearing what you're already wearing... I'm pretty sure he's not gonna care."

Turning to face his best friend, Sora's face etched that of nervousness. "But I've worn this _so _many times, I'm sure he's noticed. I just need new clothes, Axel, that's all."

Scoffing slightly, the redhead shook his head. "No, you just need to stop getting so worked up like this. It's just a date and if Riku cared about how you looked, I'm sure he would've spoken up."

Both Sora and Axel's attention were drawn to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Sora, Riku's waiting for you downstairs. He said not to make him wait, and now Naminé's arguing with him over what he said." Roxas spoke up, easily catching the look of distress upon the Slayer's face.

Axel stood, patting his best friend upon his back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sora, it's gonna be a great night."

With a brief nod, Sora marched downstairs with his new-found boost of confidence, and once he was out of range, Roxas turned to Axel, an eyebrow arched elegantly. Exhaling deeply, Axel laughed hollowly. "I think they're forever doomed. A Slayer and a vampire on a date. What next?"

___

When Sora reached the last step of the stairs, he distinctly heard the chiding voice of Naminé as she continued to chew out the silver-haired vampire, and Sora smiled as he heard his date retort.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter what you say. Sora's the only one who matters and he's never said a word about the way I talk."

Stunningly bright eyes immediately caught sight of the descending brunet, and Naminé sighed, watching helplessly as the two boys left the house.

Sora noticed, despite the vampire's cool, calm and collected disposition, there were little hints here and there that suggested Riku was just as nervous as Sora was himself.

It had been a struggle, but with the help of Sora's friends, the date had been planned properly.

Now, sitting a little ways in the back of the theater, Riku pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and Sora cast the vampire a cautious look. "Sora, this... wasn't such a good idea."

Reaching out, the brunet placed a hand upon the man's cold arm. "We can leave..."

With a shake of his head, Riku shifted his arm, taking a hold of the Slayer's warm hand. "No, this is what normal dates are like, right? I'll be fine." The weak laugh that he received surprised Riku, and he narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Normal dates? Riku, we're no where _near _being normal." Sora teased, beaming brightly. "Come on, let's just go out and take a walk in the park."

___

Sora breathed in the cool, autumn air with a content smile playing across his lips. "This is definitely better, I hate the theater anyway." Startled slightly, Sora felt heat rise to his face as chilled lips pressed against his temple.

"You don't have to do this, love. You should be able to go out on dates like everyone else and live like the others."

"Oh stop it, will ya?" Sora pushed half-heartedly at the vampire beside him, "Riku, I'm the Slayer... what kind of normal life you think I really can have?"

Those stoic, icy eyes continued to watch the sky. "A life where you're not living with a danger..." Riku peered down at the brunet critically. "For being a Slayer, you're not very bright."

Sora and Riku remained locked in a staring contest until the unexpected happened.

Riku's mouth twitched into a smirk, holding back the laugh in his chest.

Sora broke out into a broad grin and he pushed at his partner's chest playfully, laughter bubbling up out of him. "I _knew _you were picking on me!!"

Riku watched with a grin upon his face as the brunet laughed whole-heartedly, mesmerized by the sight, and the moment was only broken by the strong sense that they were no longer alone and being watched. Riku turned on the defensive, and Sora quickly recovered, wiping his eyes of the joyful tears that had swelled up in his eyes. When he looked up again, Sora's breath caught in his throat.

Blue eyes, hidden beneath a shadow as black as the cloak surrounding the body of the intruder, burned into Sora. Mildly shocked at the intensity of the hate and sorrow that flew like arrows into his heart, Sora gasped as the eyes turned on the vampire beside him. "... Riku.."

Seemingly unfazed by the stranger with malice, Riku watched the Slayer from the corner of his eyes, still on guard for any attack. "Do you see anything?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked, dumbfounded by the question, turning his gaze to his partner. "You _don't? _But it's right-" Looking back to where his finger pointed, Sora further became confused as the stranger had disappeared without a sound or warning. "-there..."

* * *

**Author's**** Commentary:  
**Part Two

I do apologize for not taking **A Bad Night is Falling **seriously, and I hope that this sequel expresses my condolences and makes up for it! :D This, as well as the next two sequels that I have been working on, is definitely a big step up from **BNF**, and while there's still SoraRiku moments(of course) this story is not about romance anymore, it's action with love on the side! Hehe. Here goes the idea for my sequels:

**BNF - **playful and not serious,** BWB - **action-y and more characters,** HBD - **violent and serious,** FBF - **past history and Riku's story**.**

Annnnnd I even left you on a cliffy. I think you all love me, though, so it's OK. :D

I was shooting for November... or, the 11th of Nov. to be exact, because that's when the next Twilight movie is supposed to come out... but I got too excited when I started uploading the first few chapters... and I had to post them. HAD to.

Thank you all so much for reading!!

**(** _09/1__3/09_ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Boys Who Bite.**

_It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_

_That devil in the details. He is fixing up to take a bite._  
(( Placebo_Devil In the Details ))

* * *

Deep within a forest outside of town, three teenagers walked behind a single, blindfolded boy.

"Aww, come on, guys! Don't do this to me!"

Met only by laughter and more shoves, the blindfolded boy bit his lip nervously. He didn't know where he was. It was cold, and he knew it was far from home. Not only that, but he was being escorted by none other than Seifer's gang. Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were the trio of bullies you never wanted to come across. Ever. Especially if your name was Demyx.

"Listen, I told you to stay away from my girl-"

"-But we're only friends, I wasn't-!" Pushed too hard, the boy fell to the ground, hard.

"Shut your mouth when I'm talking to you!!"

Whimpering, the blindfolded boy heard as the leader of the bullies crouched down beside him.

"Demyx, I warned you. Now here's the deal, if you're not back in town by morning, we're assuming you're dead. If you do return, however, I'll give you another chance. If you mess with my girl again, then we're gonna see how well you fare underwater, since you love the stuff so much."

With a crunch of leaves, the blindfolded boy felt tears pooling in his eyes as the bully beside him stood, the voice of the only other boy in the group ringing in his ears as he laughed.

And they left.

And Demyx remained alone.

___

Two men stood in silence as a single being came into the small clearing with hardly a sound.

With hair, silver as the moon, and vibrant, green eyes, the intruder stood tall and powerful.

Snorting, the smaller, blue-haired male crossed his arms across his chest. "We know why you've come to us, there's no need to try and-"

"That is enough, Saix."

Saix drew silent as a stronger frame stepped out before him. The man bowed in apology.

"I apologize, Sephiroth, this young one does not know his place."

Sephiroth remained emotionless, eyeing the younger werewolf before his eyes landed upon the obvious leader of the two. "Xemnas, I'm sure you're aware of my predicament, and I come here humbly, yet you know what I am capable of. I shall return in a week, and I do only ask for your full audience."

Nodding solemnly, Xemnas watched as the silver-haired vampire turned and left without a sound.

"What did he mean? He had our full audience..."

Still before the younger man, Xemnas turned to peer at his other member. "Xaldin is out guarding against attacks or intruders, and Lexaeus is asleep. He means to have all of our clan present."

Saix shook his head slowly. "Then how does he expect us to guard against attacks if he is not willing to give us protection for this meeting?"

Xemnas frowned. "He is too weak to offer his own, and what that leaves us with is a sacrificial guard. Go out and look for anyone near who Xaldin may have seen."

___

It took a while before Demyx moved, still face-planted into the leafy dirt of the forest floor. When he finally did move, he wormed his way onto his back and had to pull off two, weak-attempted sit-ups before he could pull himself up into a sitting position.

With a sigh of relief, the boy remained blindfolded, the cloth tied too tight for him to loosen simply from struggle. "Well," Demyx began cheerfully, "I could be worse! At least I've still got my hoodie!" He moved his legs closer to his chest, hands still bound behind his back, and froze.

The sound of crunching leaves sounded further off.

Shaking his head, Demyx's mouth set into a frown. "I'm just hearing things, I was moving and made noise and I can't see anything, so I'm freakin' myself out. Just gotta calm down and... be calm..."

Sounding closer than before, a twig snapped.

Head snapping up, Demyx's eyes were wide in the black shade of his blindfold. "Ooooookayy..." Taking a shaky breath, the dirty blond swallowed hard, hearing as the leafy ground was being stepped across. "Just hearing things, that's all... be calm, calm-calm-calm... Ohmmm... Ooohhhmmmmmmyyyy godddd! I can't do this!!!!"

With a soft cry of fear, Demyx felt breath rush against his face, soft fur brushing against his cheek.

"Just a dog.. just a dog. Nice doggy, nice doggy doesn't want to eat me, noooo. I'll buy you a niiiiiice meal if you leave now... a big.. plate of spaghetti! Yeah! 'Cause dogs like spaghetti! And you can share the meatballs with your little girlfriend doggy like Tramp..."

___

"I think it was a girl."

Riku sighed, fingers running through the brunet's hair as the Slayer attempted to find sleep. "My statement still stands. We were just lucky that _she _didn't attack us, she was probably just a ghost."

Uneasily replaying the scene in his head, Sora frowned. "But... she looked so... so _mad. _How could you not have seen her?"

Arms switching to envelope the brunet in a cool embrace, Riku gave a half-hearted shrug. "She probably chose to only come see you... she might have been looking for help."

"Why didn't she say something, then?"

Riku watched as Sora breathed in deeply before he released it again, all in one swoosh, deflated and dejectedly. The oxygen making way for fresh blood to surge, racing its way through the boy's veins once again. Mentally shaking his head free of those thoughts, the vampire gave them no second-thoughts. "Perhaps she didn't know how. Let's talk about something else, Sora," Riku began again, taking note of the look of sadness upon the brunet's face.

Sora frowned, but nodded. "You're right. OK, so let's talk about you!" Giggling sheepishly, Sora watched as the vampire's eyes rolled out of irritation. "You never talk about it, and I want to know! I wanna know the stuff like where you've been, where have you visited and... and... if you've gotten to see any of the great inventions of our time take place or... or stuff like that!"

Riku chuckles, sighing deeply. "Maybe I should have let you keep talking about that girl..."

It didn't take long after Riku began talking about his past before Sora dozed off.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

This really is the last calm chapter. I can tell you that much, it's also the second-to-last chapter I wrote. Kinda backwards, huh? At this point, I am proud to say that I have detailed outlines written for each chapter of sequel #3 which includes most of the important dialogue. Lots of background happening here, allllll for a reason. Feel bad for Demyx yet? You will...

I also had to reference a Disney movie. :3 Me and Disney = loveeeee.

The only bad news is... Chapter 4 is still unfinished. In fact, it's hardly written. My last chapter to do, and I can't seem to write it. BUT I WILL.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/05/09_ **)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Boys Who Bite.**

_It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before._

* * *

_Impossible for me to tell, we're always walking on eggshells. Who you're going to be from day to day today._  
(( Hoobastank_ I Don't Think I Love You ))

* * *

Cold breath chills his neck. Bright, blue eyes rush open and Sora instinctively shoves the body upon him back, the heavier body crashing into the brunet's dresser. Senses heightened in the moment of fear, Sora hears shouting, feet pounding against the stairs.

Talk about a rude awakening.

"R-Riku! What's going on!?"

The silver-haired vampire snarls, and those icy eyes are narrowed, pupils slitted, no longer human.

No longer friendly. Teeth and fangs bared, Sora watches his partner with terrified eyes. "_Riku! _It's me!!"

Lunging out at the Slayer, the crazed vampire throws Sora back as he tries to defend himself, and Sora trips against the bed mattress, crying out in shock as he hits the wooden floor with a dull thud. Riku is on him again, and Sora throws punch after punch to the vampire's face, eyes blurring with tears.

Growing frustrated by the punches and the intruders pounding at the door, the silver-haired vampire throws a punch back, knocking the already dazed Slayer nearly unconscious, teeth snapping, ready to take a bite.

The door bursts open and a heavy body smashes into the vampire's frame, throwing both of the bodies into the wall. Rushing to the fallen brunet's side, Axel kneels down, taking the boy into his arms, pulling him into a sitting position. "Sora! What happened?"

Eyes immediately flash from his friend to the vampire against his bedroom floor, the man lashing out mindlessly against the blond holding him down, Cloud wrestling Riku into submission. Riku's eyes slitted and focused, boring holes into Sora's heart.

Leon steps into the room. Murmuring beneath his breath, Leon reads off a spell. In an instant, Riku goes from thrashing about to hissing in pain as his skin begins to burn, searing. Cloud releases his grasp and the vampire flies out of the room in a blink of an eye, crashing through the wood-enforced window.

It's nearly sunrise.

___

Pushing the large, wooden doors open with ease, the strong man stalked over to a large, royally plush chair near the back of the room. Rubbing his temples, the man groaned lowly, suffering from a headache. Sitting back against the old, royal chair, the master watched on, coldly, as a young girl clad in a black cloak came up to his chair. She bowed deeply before she spoke, face still hidden from sight.

"Master Sephiroth, I have done as you asked. The infiltration is complete."

Head bowing in thought the silver-haired vampire closed his eyes. "Very good. Your work is very remarkable. You are free to go now."

The girl hurried as she left the room through the doorway beside the large chair.

With a snap of his fingers, a blur rushed out past his seat and the doors opened and closed in the blink of an eye. Feral green eyes still closed, Sephiroth growled out beneath his breath. "Do not fail me."

___

Three pairs of eyes glanced up as a lone, small frame came down the steps into one of the lower chambers. A gasp left the lips of one of the members below and immediately he stood.

"Xion!"

With a sneer, the only other female of the group patted the young girl's head. "Well, well. Looks like you learn quick, little mouse." With a soft cackle, the blonde paraded around the younger girl, aware of the glare being sent her way. "Just don't mess us up."

"Larxene..." A growl escaped the lips of one of the two males of the group and he began to stand before a hand pulled him back down. "Down, boy." The man sent the redhead who had stopped him a weak glare. There was no need to fight. They were here for one thing only. Protection.

The youngest of the group cleared her throat uneasily. "Where are the others?"

The blonde girl scoffed, a look of disgust clear on her face. "Marly went out to feed, and Vexen went with to capture our Master's meal. Luxord just left to take care of the boy."

Xion frowned, looking to the redheaded man. "Why aren't you-?"

With a cocky smirk, the man flipped his pony over his shoulder. "I took care of that earlier. Sometimes you have to be smarter than the others, and I," smirk changing into a grin, the man continued, tapping a finger to his chest. "I am definitely smarter."

Larxene snorted delicately behind her hand. "Reno, you are not smarter. You just got hungry early on. Maybe you should try to study self-control. You're such an idiot."

The redhead's cocky grin didn't fade. "And you are a bitch."

Eyes glowing with hate, magic sparked at the blonde's fingertips, directly face-to-face with the redhead. "You wanna die?"

Challenge sparking in the man's eyes, Reno simply snapped his teeth together, fangs sharp and ready, grinning madly.

Turning her head away with a sneer, Larxene's attention flew to the other man in the group. "Vampires are so pathetic, wouldn't you agree, Zexion? They don't know of _feeling _like we do, and they don't have the _wants _that we do..."

Raising his eyes to the girl, the man's eyes narrowed. "Xion, let's go."

"Tch!" Larxene stood up straighter, watching as the two magicians left the chamber without another word. "I didn't want you anyway!" She called out to Zexion's retreating back.

Settling down further into the recliner, a sly grin crept onto Reno's lips. "I'm open, baby."

"Ugh!" Larxene turned to face the redheaded vampire with a look of hate. "Vampires are disgusting!"

Chuckling darkly, Reno shook his head. "That's certainly not what you say when you bed Marluxia at dawn..." Sitting forward, a challenge sparked in the vampire's eyes again. "He likes to be dominated, but I think.... that you would like it better."

Scoffing, yet startled, Larxene glared at the redhead hatefully before she stormed out of the chamber with a huff.

Reno chuckled. "I'll see you later.."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

One month later... geez. I'm procrastinating horribly. I'm trying to get 2 chapters out a month at this point, the sooner I finish this project, the sooner I can get out my 3rd installment. Plus, chapter 4 is now more or less done, so it will make its appearance by the end of the month, or possibly sooner! :D

This chapter... mildly sucked. I was so depressed writing it, and I guess I reflected it onto the paper. This is one of my final chapters to write. I wanted to get the story done, and it wasn't a real important chapter, more like a filler, if you will. A precursor. And really, do not ask me _why _I placed Larxene and Reno together here... because it's just a fling, really.

A very... weird couple. LarkMarly is better anyway. :D

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _11/05/09_ **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys Who Bite**

_It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before._

* * *

_Now I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night. Once I've ran to you, now I run from you._

(( Soft Cell_Tainted Love ))

* * *

It has only been nine hours since Sora had last seen Riku. Sleeping fitfully upon the couch in the living room downstairs, Leon gave the boy a long, hard stare, standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He would never admit it aloud, but feeling personally responsible for Riku's attack on Sora, Leon stood tense and at the ready if the raging vampire returned to finish what he had started.

However, what worried him the most was what had spurred the sudden change.

Eyebrows furrowing together in thought, Leon's mood soured further. After all, this was partly his fault. If he was supposed to be teaching Sora, then he should've been there to coach the brunet Slayer on the dangers of befriending a vampire, and this would all be-

Leon flinched, startled out of his thoughts as a hand gently squeezed his arm.

"Leon... there's no reason to be like this. Look at you, have you even slept?" The voice Leon instantly recognized as the calming tone of the blond werewolf, Cloud. Suddenly, Leon realized the complete insanity the entire house had fallen in to. On one hand they had Sora on a more than... just _friendly _level of relationship, and they were friends with a werewolf and a past demon.

How could he even _begin _to lecture Sora with this insanity happening all around them..?

"-It's still light out, and it's only four... we still have about two hours before the sun sets." Cloud continued on, ignoring the inner monologue the teacher seemed to be fighting with.

Brows furrowing, Leon shook his head stubbornly. "No, I need to make sure that Naminé has the spell down. I can't... I don't think I can hold him off on my own."

Cloud sent the man a worried look. "Don't you think you're pushing the children a bit hard?"

Leon growled softly, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "If anything, I'm being too easy. Naminé is nowhere _near _being experienced enough for this level."

"Leon..." Cloud began softly, placing his hands on the teacher's shoulders, and in an unusual moment of weakness, Leon collapsed into the blond lycanthrope's inviting arms, and he breathed deeply, wrinkling his nose briefly. "Pepper?"

Cloud shrugged, looking suddenly sheepish. "Humans smoke to ease stress, I eat beef jerky." Leon allowed a faint grin to show, his hardened features softening. "You're lucky I'm not a vegetarian." Cloud chuckled at the smart remark, and was pleased to see the brunet teacher being himself against the stress upon him.

"I'm sorry," Leon began softly, wanting to break the awkward silence that had fallen between the two, swiftly stepping away from the lycanthrope. "I'm supposed to be able to watch over the children, not... need them to take part in this." The exhaustion was apparent throughout the teacher's face, and Cloud couldn't find the words to ease the man.

When the door handle jingled, both of the men stiffened and stood further away from the other just as Naminé came in through the front door. The blonde girl released a heavy sigh as she shut the door, placing her backpack on the floor before she walked over to the couch, sitting down at Sora's side. Brushing the brunet's hair from his face, with a worried look, Leon watched wearily, taking notice of the exhaustion that had taken a toll on both the blonde's mind and body.

Cloud watches the blonde girl heave a heavy sigh, ears perking up at her soft words to the sleeping Slayer.

"I promise I'll protect you, Sora; we all will."

Surprise covered the lycanthrope's features when the witch looked up with a look of renewed determination. "Leon, if you're prepared, I'd like to continue training."

As the brunet teacher walked past the blond, he sent the man a smug smirk. "What? We you concerned? They are _my _students, after all."

Chuckling at the new found pride the teacher seemed to gain from watching his student, Cloud was still surprised at the strong will the young witch had.

...

Outside, the thunderclouds overhead rumbled with a storm that was threatening to hit, the lightning causing flashes high up within.

"Roxas!" Axel calls out suddenly, starting towards the blond demon at the open door. Black leather gloves are pulled on over his hands with a final tug, a metal stake gripped tightly as his only true weapon of choice in this situation.

It begins to rain, the dark clouds overhead opening up to release the downpour.

Scoffing, the blond pulls the hood over his head as he stands in the open doorway. "Relax, I'm just a demon. If this body dies, I can pursue another."

"But..!" Lowering his head, Axel glares at the floor, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"Axel," Roxas refuses to look back to the redhead, "what we have... I only did for you. I'm not human- protect Sora, he's fighting for this world."

With the final word, the door shuts behind the blond and Axel helplessly stands there, staring at the closed door. "Dammit."

...

As the time passes, Roxas stares straight ahead, fearing nothing of this petty world. Lightning flashes overhead and the light flashes off a metal stake in the blond's left hand. Nothing but two black silhouettes stand amidst the pouring rain outside.

"Riku. Turn back."

As the thunder rolls loudly, the lightning flashes like a web, crawling across the sky. Riku bares his fangs with a feral snarl, invisible against the darkness to the human eye.

"Sora... wouldn't want this," Roxas' leather grip tightens around the cold metal as it begins to glow a faint blue, matching the magic flowing through the demon's eyes. "He sees you as a comrade and he would die for you," with a glare, Roxas falls into a battle stance, "but I'll kill you."

As the vampire comes towards the blond with lightning speed, the demon scowls. "Tch. No more jokes then, huh?"

...

The thunder rolls loudly outside and Sora wakes with a start, his eyes moist with unshed tears and gasping for air. "Riku!"

Axel hurries towards the sobbing boy, comforting the teen to the best of his ability as Naminé refuses to budge, staring intently at the door, prepared to fight at any given moment.

"He's here.." With an immense emotion of pain flooding through the Slayer's eyes, the brunet shook uncontrollably. "Riku's here."

...

Outside in the ensuing battle between vampire and demon, Roxas kicks back the silver-haired enemy after taking a punch to the face. Spitting out blood, Roxas glares at the vampire. "You're tough; no wonder Sephiroth wants you back."

In the blink of an eye, Roxas is thrown back against a tree nearby and he cries out, eyes wide at the sharp pain in his back. _Not to mention that this body is weak... _Roxas internally muses disdainfully, clumsily stumbling out of the way before the vampire has a chance to send him flying. The fist hits the tree's trunk with a startling force, breaking through the tough bark.

With quick reflexes, Roxas crouches down, quickly kicking the vampire's legs out from under him, sending him to the ground with an elbow to his chest. The stake flying from one hand to the other, Roxas brings down the silver with frightening speed, meaning to stake the tainted heart and finish all of this once and for all. Before his eyes, Roxas watched as his attack missed, narrowly missing the vampire's heart and just dragging against the enemy's cheek.

In the span of a single heartbeat, Roxas' eyes widen as he's thrown backwards, the force of the impact driving the air from his lungs, breaking the ribs around the impact of the hit.

Axel's caught off guard when the door bursts open with the blond demon flying inside with a sickening thud against the wooden floor. Horrified at the sight of Roxas, the redhead's reaction time is off as he looks back towards the open doorway, face to face with Riku before he's cast aside as well with a swipe of the vampire's hand.

"Naminé! Now!" The blond demon wheezes weakly, struggling to find sure footing with his bruised legs, watching in horror as the redhead crumples against the floor at the hit.

In an instant, the blonde witch's eyes close and she focuses her mind on the task at hand. Her arms are thrown out, eyes snapping open wide and glowing. "_Sol solis vomica_!" Just moments before Riku makes it to the Slayer, he stops short, staring into the brunet's wide eyes with a dark, murderous intent before he cries out.

Staring into the eyes of the vampire, Sora's on pins and needles, breathlessly watching the swirling emotions running through the silver-haired vampire's glowing eyes. "... Riku.."

For those fleeting seconds, Sora could see the man he knew in the glowing eyes of the enemy before him.

Yet, as quick as he saw it, it was swiped blank by a tidal wave of rage and pain. Like a snarling beast, Riku lashed out at the brunet, slashing the Slayer's chest before he leapt away with a hiss. At the end of the room, kneeling and breathing weakly, Roxas' eyes narrowed as he thrust his hands outward, casting the same spell as Naminé, intent on casting the vampire away. In the weakened state of the vampire, Axel was able to slam into Riku with a hard shoulder, body slamming the enemy out of Sora's immediate harm.

Bolting out through the door with a cry of pain, all that Riku left was the open doorway leading out to the swirling thunderstorm outside with the splatters of blood scattered across the wooden floor and the wall beside the injured demon.

...

_"This is no dog; this is the big, bad wolf..."_

Waking up, broken out in a cold sweat and with a rush of cool air into his lungs, Demyx would have found it refreshing, if it wasn't for the rain, the massive headache... and the two... unfamiliar men before him...

Two men, wearing identical black cloaks and the same, stony expressions looked on, seemingly right through him. Demyx felt a chill run up his spine. The closest man threw a similar cloak towards him, while the man behind him sneered, an x-shaped scar across his brow.

"Get dressed; we're taking you to see our leader."

When the man with the scar turned and walked away, Demyx began to shy away from the other man with the unwavering stare who had yet to speak a word.

"Wh... where am I?"

The man's stare hardened. "Where you are is of no concern to you for you will not be leaving."

...

As the two cloaked men reached a clearing in the forest, Demyx found out that he was far from being alone, but even farther from home.

The scarred man spotted another man wearing the same black cloak and his pace picked up slightly, "Master Xemnas, we have returned."

The 'Master' stood before he looked the trio's way, looking to the scarred man briefly. "Saïx, wake Lexaeus, I want him to hear what I have to say."

...

"Do not be offended by this young one's arrival. Until my business is finished, I need you all with me. Sephiroth is a dangerous man; we must not be caught by any of his tricks." Xemnas concluded his brief speech with a quick glance across his pack, "This young pup needs to be trained, who will take on this task?"

Saïx sneered at Demyx from his spot beside Xemnas. It was obvious that no one wanted to watch over the dirty blond. "Couldn't we just throw him out there? He'll be useless either way!"

Scoffing, the silent man closest to Demyx came forward, "I'll take him."

"Xaldin!"

Scoffing, the black-haired man settled his long, cold, hard stare onto the taller man. "I can handle the runt, Lexaeus." Roughly grabbing one of Demyx's arms, Xaldin tugged the young man towards him, "I'm sure you're aware of this one's position here. The enemy will just cast him aside if there's no threat."

Xemnas nodded solemnly, taking pride in the man's response. "Now rest; the pup needs to be ready to fight before training begins."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

What have I been doing? I've been working and homewor-ing like crazy. Have I been working on anything FFNet-related? Why yes. My final part of this series. Have I been working on **BWB**? No. Sad face. Also, starting the chapter with Sora waking up happens a lot in this story. This is the second chapter to do so. (4)

P.S. Sol solis vomica is Latin and simply means: Sunlight curse. My other ideas for what the spell Naminé casts were all in French but I figured that the Latin sounded best. Otherwise, it would've been:  
Exposé au soleil(sun-exposed) or Rayon de soleil(sunbeam/sunray/ray of sunshine).

Also, why is it so hard to make a break in the story withOUT a page break? Ugh.

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _9/14/10_ **)**

It's almost been a YEAR since my last update. Super sad face.

I apologize.**

* * *

  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**.Boys Who Bite.**

It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I'd just run back to you ._

(( Apocalyptica_Not Strong Enough ))

* * *

As the day began to come to an end and night was slowly taking over, the sun casting brilliant rays of reds, pinks and oranges across the clear sky. The lights set a blanket over the cemetery and the only break in the scenic picture was a group of four people trekking across the ground, the lead with a determined pace while the remaining three followed behind loyally.

"Sora... Please tell me again why we're out here doing this.."

Not looking back, Sora boldly walked further into the cemetery with purpose. "Because Riku is in danger."

Naminé shook her head, wearily keeping an alerted watch around her. It was too silent. "Sora, you should be more worried about yourself, you're in danger. What if Sephirtoth is involved in this? It could be a trap for all we know, and here we are, just walking right into it!"

Sora paused momentarily. "But that's just it; if Sephiroth is involved, then I would be in danger anyway- we _all _would be. He would have _Riku._ Anyway, Riku would come for me if I was in danger; and I can't let him down just because I'm afraid of a stupid, old vampire."

"He's not just a vampire, Sora..." Cloud added softly with Naminé nodding in agreement. "And you have to remember that the difference between you and Riku is great. He could have killed you that morning."

Sora remained stubborn. "It's just something I have to do. You don't have to follow me."

Cloud shook his head, and Naminé sighed. "Of course we're going to follow you, Sora."

...

_Looking around at the room as the shock slowly left him, Sora grew silent._

_Roxas crouched by the doorway to the kitchen, calculating the damage with small hisses and wincing at particularly tender spots along his torso. Naminé stood beside the couch, legs shaky from the enormous amount of magic that she had extorted throughout the day through training and whilst forcing Riku out and away. Axel stayed near the broken front door, simply shutting down from the world around him as he clutched his arm tightly, keeping it against his side._

_The front door, once fully intact, was strewn across the room broken into pieces ranging from splinters to the size of an end table top. Scattered pieces were stained with the rich red of staling blood from the blond demon. Fitfully rubbing at his mouth, Roxas frowned he noticed the blood trail he had sparingly left across the floor in his wake as he had skidded across the wooden floor._

_As the severity of the situation, Sora stood, head bowed as a single tear ran down his cheek._

...

"Is everything alright, Roxas?" Naminé began uncertainly, glancing at the blond demon who had been silent ever since they had left.

"I'm fine." Shifting uncomfortably beneath the strips of gauze against his body, Roxas stifled a small hiss. "I'm recovering, that's all. The process... has taken longer than expected."

Frowning, Naminé came to an abrupt stop, pulling the boy aside with her. "That's not what I mean! I-" Releasing a small sigh of irritation, the blonde witch weakened her hold. "What's going on? You should be at Leon's resting after yesterday, I'm sure Axel's worried sick about you and-"

"He's not." Sternly breaking the weak hold on his arm, Roxas continued on, following after Sora and Cloud. "I told him what he needed to hear. There's no good that comes out of a human getting close to a demon."

Startled by the blunt declaration, Naminé's eyes widened. "You idiot! Is that why he offered to patrol on his own tonight?" Pushing the demon back, the blonde witch huffed. "He really cares about you, you know? Axel's put his life on the line countless times for us; why can't you let him protect you, too? Besides, this is the first time he's really shown any interest in anyone."

At the front of the group, Sora smiled nervously at Cloud, stretching his arms out above his head. "I'm nervous. I wonder if... Riku will even remember me, you know?" Letting out a forced laugh, Sora shook his head. "Oh, what am I talking about? This is silly, I-"

Sora stumbled suddenly as he was pushed aside.

"You talk just as loud as a crow, do you want us to be found out?"

Naminé's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from the blond demon of the group. "... Roxas!"

Suddenly, Cloud raised his hand as he came to an abrupt stop, growing serious. "We're not alone."

The group silences and hears singing not too far from where they are. Sora narrows his eyes, looking to the blonde witch at his side. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Naminé nodded solemnly. "A siren, you think?"(change? this line only)

As the beautiful voice drew close, they were surprised to see a harmless yet deceitful magic-user dancing in fluid movements that seemed to flow like water and were mesmerizing... A gypsy.

The doe-eyed beauty twirled with a sensual giggle and turned to the group with a wry smile, the beads and metal pieces tied into her long, dark hair clinking as they settled back down from the sensual dance. Recognition flashes across her dark eyes, and a small smile crosses her lips. "So, we meet again, Cloud."

...

"Cloud? Do you know each other?" Sora asked curiously, looking from one person to the next.

"I do," with a mild glare, Cloud's voice grew weary, not taking his eyes off from the brunette, "vaguely."

"_Vaguely? _Ha!" With a lighthearted laugh that bubbled from the woman's throat, the gypsy twirled once more with a content sigh. "My, what years have passed... Cloud, I see you've grown. I guess I was expecting you to still be my little childhood sweetheart. But then again, even with _my _powers, I've still grown, too."

Cloud gave her a tired smile in return. "It's been a few years, Tifa... but why have you come?"

All laughter and playfulness aside, the brunette woman grew serious. "We've... seen into the future. The mother has foreseen a werewolf fighting for the good of the world... alongside the hand of the Slayer to vanquish the true evil from this world."

Sora frowned at the words. "The 'true evil' is... going to be gone for good? By me?"

Tifa smiled sweetly at the young Slayer. "If you are the Slayer, then this is what has been foretold," Tifa bowed as she faced the Slayer, showing her respect no matter how delayed it was. "I've have come at the request of the Mother to aid you in this battle, young Slayer. While my use in battle may be of no help, our powers are very great." Reaching into the small satchel around the girl's waist, Tifa pulled out a small black ring that seemed large enough to fit around a human's neck. Handing the ring to Cloud, Tifa casts the blond werewolf a knowing look.

Naminé peered at the object over Sora's shoulder while Roxas kept his eyes trained on the woman before them, weary of any ulterior motives.

In the lycanthrope's flawless hands, the ring was cold as if it had been previously left out in the cold night air.

"Spellbound to break any curse or spell upon a single person, this ring is meant for one and one only- to be forever in effect," Tifa spoke softly, releasing the ring fully from her grasp. "Be wise, for the powers are great- that of the Mother herself."

With the final words of caution, Tifa gave a kind smile to Cloud before she turned, humming a soft song to aloud as she wandered off into the darkening light of the cemetery.

...

Naminé and Sora stood around Cloud, looking at the magic ring with a mix between awe and concern.

"Sora, take it; use it on Riku." Cloud spoke suddenly, holding out the band towards the brunet.

"That.. wouldn't be wise..." Three pairs of eyes looked back towards the voice of the blond demon who had remained silent ever since Tifa had spoken to him. "He's a vampire, right? That stuff breaks _all _curses. How old is he? Centuries? A human body isn't capable of withstanding that type of aging." Pausing a moment, he stared directly at the shocked Slayer. "Sora, he'll die."

Sora stood grounded in place. While brutal, the demon was always honest, and Sora saw no reason not to believe him when the very blond himself switched bodies.

"Why not just use it for yourself, Cloud?" Naminé suggests softly, glancing at the three boys curiously. "It'll break your curse, right?"

Cloud's grip on the band tightened considerably. "No," glaring at the glinting metal, he felt like casting the 'gift' aside. "We may be old friends, but that woman is still deceptive."

"No, Cloud," slowly shaking his head, Sora's eyes closed. "This was a gift to you, I want you to use it."

"Sora, I am giving this ring to you. I cannot use this. We are on the brink of a war here- what good will come if I become mortal? The prophesy speaks of a werewolf battling for _you_, Sora. The Mother may be deceptive and crafty, but she is wise. Her prophesies have never been wrong." Handing the ring out towards the brunet as the boy looked up at him, Cloud smiled. "You might need to use this out of protection. I want to keep you safe, so I want you to keep this."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

A very BIG sorry for the major delay. D: Somewhere along the way to getting this finished and downloaded, I lost my computer to a video card crash. So please excuse the lateness of this post, and keep on the lookout for another update relatively soon!

Plus, I'm having second thoughts about the Roxas and Axel meeting from **BNF**... Re-write soon? And not re-write as in only that scene... but a full re-write to add in certain things that I have changed due to the final story. It needs to make sense after all, right? And I realized that parts of both this story and the last are choppy in certain areas due to writing blocks and other things, so that will be changed in my major re-write project which most likely will not happen until I finish this story.

Side note: While I was checking my work, I realized that I misspelled Naminé's name and wrote "Narminé". Made me chuckle, so now I might have to call her Narmi. xD

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _5/10/11_ **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.Boys Who Bite.**

It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_Now I've told you this once before, you can't control me. If you try to take me down, you're gonna break._

(( Godsmack_I Stand Alone ))

* * *

In the last few minutes before complete sunset, the four fighters quietly walked into the oldest part of the cemetery. Tifa was long-gone and Sora's mind still lingered on the enchanted ring Cloud had given to him earlier. As the mausoleum that Sora knew so well came into view, sadness fell over the brunet. The sudden flapping of wings catches the Slayer's attention and as he looks up, he sees a hawk as black as the evening sky fly overhead. The hawk cries out a shrill scream as it circles the four overhead, and Sora clutches his head, wincing in pain.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Naminé calls to the Slayer, holding him up as he stumbled slightly. The hawk settled down upon the roof of the mausoleum. The final rays of the brilliant sun fade out into the distance and the hawk calls out once more, fidgeting uneasily.

Sora cries out in pain, and as Naminé goes to his aid once more, Cloud's bright eyes lock on the entrance to the mausoleum.

Riku's standing there, completely silent.

The hawk flies off as if startled, and in a blink of an eye, Cloud is bashed against a tree.

"Cloud!" Sora calls out, breath caught in his throat as the blond lycanthrope slumps down to the ground, heavily phased, the silver-haired vampire turning to him, Roxas, and Naminé. "... Riku... what's... happened to you?"

"Surprised?"

Both Naminé and Sora's heads turn while Roxas keeps his eyes trained on the vicious vampire before them. Sora's eyes narrow at the intruder. "Who are you, and what have you done to Riku!"

A dark chuckle passed between thin lips, a gleam of sharp, white fangs catching on the moonlight. "I'd rather we just skip the formalities, but since I'm feeling generous..." With a flourish of his hand, the intruder took a step out of the shadows. "My name is Luxord, and well if you must know, your dear little Riku here hasn't slept nor eaten since he last saw you. This is not _my _doing. I'm simply here to keep this danger from killing you."

Sora's breath hitched, and his eyes flew back to Riku's. Ghastly blue eyes narrowed, and the Slayer's eyes blurred. "... Riku.."

...

_"Though usual habits lead us to search when we feel the warmth of a living body no more than a foot away which leads me to wonder... What a fool." Riku drawled on, scowling as he noticed the solemn look on the Slayer's face. "Sora?"_

_"Perhaps... perhaps he wanted to die."_

_A slender, silver eyebrow rose in question. "Are you suggesting attempted suicide?"_

..._  
_

With a roll of his eyes, the blond vampire sighed impatiently. "This is certainly no time to get lost in thoughts, little one."

"Let's play a little game of _chance, _Slayer." As Sora remained lost in his thoughts, Luxord drew close despite the desperate calls from Naminé, and the blond vampire snickered with a wicked glimmer in his eyes as a deck of cards appeared from his left sleeve. "Pick a card, any card... I can assure you... one will save your life- if you're lucky. Master will have to forgive me if you pick the wrong card."

At about an arms length away from the brunet, Luxord allowed a single card to fly from his deck, effectively slicing the Slayer's cheek with a mere paper cut. As the card landed upon the ground, the vampire's eyes followed it, only to sneer in disgust. "Lucky as you may be,

"Oh, that's right, not very fond of silver, are we?" Luxord sneered, clearing the blood from his dagger with a flick of his wrist. "Luckily for me, I was given no orders to keep anyone alive but the Slayer!"

The pain that came howling from the blond lycanthrope's lips worked to break the thoughts Sora had buried himself so deeply in. This was no time to get his emotions involved. After all, Riku turning on him like this was entirely Sora's issue and no one else needed to be involved- no one needed to be getting _hurt, _especially.

Just as the silver dagger was about to land upon its target once more in more than just a glance, Luxord's eyes widened ever so slightly before he was kicked backwards, staggering at the particularly powerful blow. "This is between only you and me!"

Looking at the eyes of his current attacker, a sinister smirk crossed the blond man's lips. "Now _that's _what I wanted to see!" Licking his lips in anticipation, the vampire cracked his neck with excitement. "Let's see just why you, his little pet, made Riku so proud."

"I've fought far harder than you before!" Sora ground out, dodging the aggressive attack from Luxord's near lack of pattern. The man was simply unpredictable, yet Sora realized that the more agitated the man became, the less organized the attacks were.

"Please! Don't compare me to those brats!" Luxord barked out angrily, "I'm nothing compared to the Master's 'cherished children!' They were just as naive as you!"

Before he could defend himself from the sudden attack that followed, Sora cried out as his shoulder was slashed in passing and he kneeled, glaring up at the blond vampire beside him.

"Hn. Seems like you've underestimated me, boy, and to add more... insult to injury, so to say, this isn't my usual weapon of choice.." Shivering with delight at the new scent invading his senses, Luxord growled pleasantly. "I had to be prepared if your _dog _decided to join in."

...

"You know, I really don't like you." Roxas stood, scowling at the vampire before him. Even though the silver-haired man couldn't see him, Roxas felt that it was necessary. Briefly, Roxas wondered why the vampire had shut his eyes, and the blond boy stood on edge, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. "I don't trust you, either. Why is Sora so bound to you?"

With surprise, Roxas watched as the vampire tensed, if only for the moment it lasted, and Roxas' scowl quickly returned. "Why are you doing this to him? He... he loves you, you know-"

"Roxas!" Naminé cried out, tears filling up her eyes and she rubbed at them with the back of her arm in frustration. "Stop, _please! _Riku's not... he doesn't want this, can't you see?"

Roxas gave the vampire a more critical stare, cringing as Sora cried out suddenly, being thrown backwards by Luxord. Riku's lips parted slightly. If anything, Roxas realized that perhaps Naminé was right, yet he couldn't understand how Riku, who supposedly loved Sora, could simply stand by. But as Roxas heard the pained gasp escape from Cloud's lips nearby, Roxas realized that they were all here to protect the Slayer; Naminé struggling to heal the wound Cloud had obtained, preventing the damage from spreading, and he and Cloud were here to physically protect Sora himself.

...

After a very long night of intense, combat training, Demyx came back to the small area where the clan was located, trailing behind Xaldin with little interest. A yawn spilled from his lips, and Demyx froze, mid-yawn, as he met eyes with an unfamiliar man standing before Xemnas. The redheaded stranger grinned with teeth that intimidated the dirty blond. "Hey there, cutie. You must be the new kid."

Demyx was shocked to hear a soft growl rise in Xaldin's throat, and his eyes widened as his teacher reached out, grabbing his arm and dragging him into their 'den.'

Once inside, Xaldin let go of Demyx's arm, collapsing almost immediately onto the mess of blankets across the floor of the old, abandoned house. "Sleep," Xaldin commanded lowly before he fell silent all at once, leaving Demyx nothing to do but comply, laying down near the silent man.

In the small room that Demyx had found more comfortable that he originally thought, he rolled over suddenly, looking at Xaldin with worried eyes. "Who was that man?"

Without opening his eyes, Xaldin remained still, lying on his back as he rested. "One of Sephiroth's subordinates."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes." Sighing heavily, Xaldin's eyes opened albeit reluctantly. "He's a very powerful man. Be careful what you say around that man out there; he's not one of us and he can't be trusted." After a brief moment of silence, Xaldin glanced at the young teen beside him only to notice that the boy seemed to be more confused than before. "He's not human, he's a vampire, Demyx."

...

Sora crouched before another attack came his way, just barely avoiding contact from a rather heavy swipe of the dagger. Tightening his grip on the stake that never left his possession, Sora's eyes narrowed at the vampire. He was beginning to be able to read the man's wild movements and un-choreographed attacks, noticing that the man gave wide openings to counterattacks which he only prevented through his speed and brute strength.

Dodging once more, Sora slipped in, reading the movements just as they formed, jumping in only to jerk his arm forward in a sharp movement only to have the man back away at the last moment. Panting heavily, Sora felt exhausted, yet he knew hope was far from lost. While the vampire's strength was definitely something challenging, speed was something Sora had trained continuously with, speed being an issue Riku had honed in on as part of Sora's weakness.

_"Vampires are fast, Sora," Riku chided softly to an exhausted, younger Sora, "I might not always be there to make up for your lack in speed."_

With the memory fresh in his mind, he dodged another sweeping attack, and Sora pushed aside all his aches and pains so that he could focus on making the one counterattack that would end this fight. As the opening became clear, Sora acted quickly, forcing the man backwards and off-balance as he moved forward, making his aim one that would not miss.

Cards spilled out from the blond vampire's sleeves as he staggered backwards.

"Bravo, Sora."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

What is this? Two updates in one month? Haha. Not quite sure now this worked out, but enjoy it! I'm going to try to spit out another chapter soon before my days after graduation become work-filled. D:

Super actionnn-y here. Had to rush a bit through the Luxord battle so that I could spend more time with Demyx and not make the chapter too dreadful. Also, to clear up any confusion: no, Luxord wasn't Riku's- Sephiroth did have other followers, and Luxord was just not on the front lines... For obvious reasons.

Off to work I go! Review and make my night awesome!**  
**

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _5/26/11_ **)**


	7. Chapter 7

**.Boys Who Bite.**

It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt.

* * *

_Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence? One step from lashing out at you..._

(( Pantera_Walk ))

* * *

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Roxas asked uneasily as he watched Riku tie a blindfold across his eyes, yet he hesitated as a dark chuckle escaped the throat of Luxord. Turning his head to see what the commotion was about, Roxas allowed his eyes to be pulled away from his watch on Riku.

Cards spilled out from the blond vampire's sleeves as he staggered backwards.

"Bravo, Sora."

Applause broke through the silence and Luxord sent Sora a bitter smile, his body slowly decomposing into ash. "You've bested me, you brat."

With relief flooding through his body, Sora collapsed down onto his knees into the grass. He breathed out in deep relief. Now, he could focus on Riku and figure out just what or why Riku had turned on all of them so suddenly, however; Sora realized that perhaps Riku was after only himself, and Sora remembered Luxord mentioning that he was given no specific orders about anyone but him.

...

Realizing that Luxord had been defeated, Cloud weakly opened his eyes, still feeling feverish from the wound the vampire had given him. It certainly was no ordinary silver weapon, either, Cloud realized as he looked up at Naminé who had begun to break out in a small sweat from the intense concentration the healing magic required. This attack... would definitely leave a scar, no matter how many times Cloud transformed.

Looking over at where Roxas stood by Riku, Cloud frowned as he took notice of the blindfold Riku was now wearing. Roxas was busy watching as Luxord fell away in the wind, nothing but a pile of dust.

He saw it coming.

Yet he could do nothing, and with a sudden cry, Cloud called out to Roxas in warning, but-

...

"_Roxas!_"

Sora looked up at the sudden cries from both Cloud and Roxas, only to see Roxas being thrown against the ground with a rough landing, clutching his side in pain. Sora moved to stand, ready to attack the attacker only to be face-to-face with Riku himself.

"Kill me, Sora," Riku commanded in a rough whisper, his eyes hidden from sight by the blindfold.

Sora's eyes widened. "Riku..." With a powerful fist into his stomach, Sora was thrown backwards, the breath knocked out of him. Tears sprung to his eyes at the pain that entered his already tender body, and he fell into a spluttering cough as he struggled to gain his breath back again.

"Kill me before I kill you!" Riku yelled suddenly, standing far away from the brunet. He didn't need his eyes to find the Slayer, it was simply enough with the fresh blood that continued to slowly seep out from the wound on Sora's arm. Sora cringed as the wound stung and he grasped his arm. Watching Riku carefully, Sora felt tears begin to wet the corners of his eyes. The words stung far worse than any betrayal ever could, because the Slayer understood that the vampire's actions were far from what he could control.

As the scent of fresh blood crashed into his senses, Riku groaned lowly, knowing that he couldn't keep up his false control for much longer. Even having blinded himself from seeing the destruction before him, it didn't stop him from imagining the brunet's face. Riku was well aware that his feelings would not aid him here and that his instincts... what he was created to do would easily overpower him at any moment.

He was the Slayer killer.

...

Crying out as he was thrown against the ground with a powerful body slam, Sora struggled to push the vampire away just long enough for him to escape, still kneeling against the grass as he fought to regain control of his tired body.

Spitting blood out onto the grass, Roxas cringed as he sat up. "Sora!"

The Slayer glanced at the fallen blond, feeling helpless as he realized that his emotions were getting the best of him.

"Think of what you've been fighting for! You can't give up! No matter who it is, that is no longer Riku!"

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Sora felt the tears returning, and he did nothing to stop them as he watched Riku slump forward with a low growl, his control over his actions completely falling away. Still kneeling, Sora gasped as in a blink of his eyes Riku stood before him.

Flying backwards at the force of the hit, Sora cried out in pain as his back crashed into the doors of the mausoleum, feeling at least two of his ribs crack in the process of breaking the doors apart, the old stone crumbling at the point of impact, and before he could even attempt to move away, Riku was before him again, throwing him past the crumbling doors and down the stairs.

Straining to sit, Cloud was quickly restrained by the blonde witch. "Cloud, please! Just a little more! I... I want to help Sora, too!"

...

When Sora finally collapsed onto the floor, the copper taste of blood reached his lips and he moaned as he immediately felt faint. A small, bitter laugh weakly escaped the Slayer's throat. "You... you've been going easy on me all... this time..." The clash already was a hopeless fight between the two with Sora's exhaustion, yet at the realization of his partner's true strength, the brunet couldn't help but feel completely lost.

Feeling the blood trickle from the corner of his lips, Sora gasped softly he struggled to keep his focus ahead of him as Riku leisurely made his way down the old steps of the mausoleum as if he knew there was no need to hurry. After the brutal tumble downstairs, Sora was simply an injured rabbit caught in a snare- easy prey.

As Riku made contact with the floor, it didn't take long before Sora found the vampire's face before his in all its strange beauty. Fangs bared, Sora realized that Riku didn't want to play any further, and he thrust his arms out, bloodied hands wrapping around the pale neck. The blindfold loosened at the sudden movement and it fell away from the vampire's face, exposing his bright eyes once again.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, weakly strangling the vampire to keep him away. "Remember me!"

Icy blue eyes widened at the hindrance, and a low growl escaped the vampire's throat before he pryed the brunet's hands away and threw the Slayer across the room.

All grew quiet, and Riku stood there, lost in a blind rage, eyes glaring into the face of the Slayer as the brunet sits, slumped against the wall, knocked out cold after a hard blow to his head.

...

"I am no longer a young man, Saïx," Xemnas spoke in a hushed voice, raising his gloved hand to the moon, flexing his fingers as if he could reach the sky. "We are no longer the glory that we used to be... our clan is fading away." Turning from the night sky, Xemnas peered long and hard at his trusted clan member.

"Master.." Cut off with an abrupt shake of the elder's head, Saïx bowed his head.

"Are we taking the right path?"

Saïx turned, sending a hard glare to the man talking with Lexaeus. The man being one of Sephiroth's own men. His name was Marluxia, and he was a vampire. As much as it disgusted Saïx to have him among his clan, he wondered just how Xemnas felt, having one of Sephiroth's men in their home, keeping an eye on things. To top things off, Saïx safely assumed that no one else in the clan made the vampire's stay welcome, especially with Lexaeus, considering how the man hardly spoke as it was. Watching as Lexaeus abruptly turned away, walking back towards their den, obviously annoyed, Saïx was satisfied.

"We will follow you until death, Master," Saïx spoke softly, casting the leader a meaningful look.

A faint smile crossed Xemnas' lips. "Thank you for your loyalty, Saïx." Smelling new scents in the air approaching, Xemnas' smile quickly faded as a scowl took its place, seeing Xaldin emerge from the abandoned, run-down shack with an unpleasant look upon his face. The redheaded vampire's eyes widened as he perked up, turning towards the disturbance only to watch two figures clothed in black cloaks appear from the shadows of the trees.

"Yo!" Reno called out, waving passively at the two figures while they pushed the hoods back away from their heads. "Larxene, what brings you here? Did you miss me?"

Larxene sneered at the redheaded vampire as she attempted to ignore the talkative man.

With a smug look, Reno didn't need provacing to continue. "Have you finally grown tired of Marluxia? Do you finally want a man?"

Saïx growled lowly as he realized that the newcomers were subordinates of Sephiroth, watching with hateful eyes as the taller of the two newcomers walked right up to Xemnas, the blonde girl audibly slapped the redhead with an indignant squawk of disapproval.

Reno rubbed his cheek with a smirk. "I could satisfy you, you know..."

"I'd never be caught _dead_ with a vampire, you're disgusting creatures!"

"Masochist!"

"Blood fetishist!"

With the back and forth bickering of the two in the background, the tall vampire paid no attention to neither Saïx or his arguing comrades. "I've come on behalf of Master Sephiroth," Marluxia began slowly, paying no attention to the glares he was receiving from both Saïx and Xaldin. "He will be coming tomorrow night, and he wishes that you be prepared to answer his request."

With a nod of understanding, Marluxia took his leave, Larxene and Reno falling back as well before the light of dawn began to filter through the tall trees.

Saïx gave Xemnas a solemn look, wondering just what the leader was thinking, and Xaldin turned back towards the open doorway only to see Demyx peeking out, eyes wide with wonder. Abruptly pushing past the young werewolf, Xaldin grabbed the boy's arm only to tug him back into the den. "Go back to bed," Xaldin murmured in a low voice.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

So, I didn't make my deadline, but at least it was only a day late!

Like a roller coaster ride, this just goes up and down. I'm hoping you all are being kept on your feet, because this story is about to take a drastic turn. Mwahaha.

Also, quick side note: I love using Larxene and Reno! They bicker like married couples/siblings! Haha

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _6/1/11_ **)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boys Who Bite**

It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_Feel us breathe upon your face. Feel us shift, every move we trace. Hunt you down without mercy._

(( Metallica_All Nightmare Long ))

* * *

Three girls stood among the shadows of the setting sun, peering out into the forested area quietly. A lone figure drifted lazily around the forest, boot-covered feet shuffling through the leaves and branches. The hood on the black cloak the figure wore covered any trace of the figure being a true human aside from the pair of hands that stood out among the black cloth.

"That's odd..." The tallest of the three murmured lowly, arms crossed across her chest, glancing over at the blonde girl beside her who squinted at the figure before sporting a frown. "Now what would a man like _him _be doing out here?"

The two girls turned and looked to the third girl behind them. Nodding, the brunette began forward. "He's our target. Let's follow him."

"What if he isn't willing?" With a quick twirl of two, twin daggers, the blonde girl intently watched as the thin figure slumped down onto a fallen tree with a heavy sigh, hands moving to hold up the head.

"Then we'll do what we're best at!" The brunette chirped softly, earning a confident smile and nod from the blonde. "YRP is ready to go!"

The tallest brunette, with her ever-present scowl, nodded slowly. "He's alone. Let's move."

...

Sitting on the tree's trunk, the cloaked man released a heavy sigh. "I should have known I'd be out here... they probably think I'm useless... No, I probably am... But they made me one of them, so I should know what's going on..!" Unable to react by the time he heard the noises, a branch snapped behind him and he immediately sensed three surrounding him. Inwardly cursing himself for being slow to notice, the man looked up with a glare at the one girl standing a safe distance away from him, weaponless at a glance, however one couldn't help but notice the odd way she had her hands held before her.

"Don't try to fight us! We've got questions to ask you, buddy!"

Scoffing, the cloaked man shook his head. "I don't know anything, so why don't you just- o-ow!" The man cried out suddenly after receiving quite a sharp blow to his back from the girl behind him. He stood without warning, his hood falling from his head exposing a head of dirty blond hair and narrowed, green eyes. In an instant, the same blunt object hit him hard in his stomach. "Hey!" The man wheezed, "Now that's just rude!" Growling lowly, the man clutched his stomach as he steadied himself, about to argue back before he caught the look of surprise upon the brunette's face before him. Confusion crossed the man's face.

"Wait- Paine, don't-!"

"He's resisting."

...

"Paine, you really need to let off on the violence... I don't think he was a real threat."

"You should just be glad that we were able to contain him before anything happened. You know how quickly that clan is able to shift, Yuna-"

The two females bickering was muddled as the man came to and bleary eyes opened slightly only to close back shut with a wince. A throbbing headache reminded him of what had transpired before he was knocked out. He groaned softly. Who knew what would happen to him now? There's no telling how many enemies the clan had- especially if there was a probability of a treaty with vampires. "Where am I..?"

"O-oh! Yunie! Go get Gramps!" A girl's voice called loudly before she quieted down into what he believes was intended to be an intimidating tone. "Now you listen here, no funny business! You have valuable information to us and nobody wants to get hurt."

Shaking his head, the he sighed. "I have...? No... No, I... I think you have-"

Heavy boots gave away the entrance of a gruff blond man as he came through the doorway, gun in his hand as he peered at the confused man lying upon the worn couch. "Rikku, give him some room, will ya?" The blonde girl at the man's side stood away, watching the confused man as he struggled to sit upright.

"I don't even know what's this 'valuable information' you're talking about..! I told them they were sending the wrong guy..." Demyx whined loudly, slumping back against the worn couch, and he flinched when a cigarette bud was flicked his way.

"So this is the brat, huh?" He ruffled the man's messy, dirty blond hair with a mocking smirk, watching as Yuna and Rikku nodded enthusiastically, Paine folded her arms across her chest. "The name's Cid. What's yours?"

"Demyx." Dejectedly moving away from the annoying hand messing up his precious hair, the man glared weakly. "You shouldn't judge anyone by their appearance. They sent _me _out on patrol because if I _did _happen to be taken, it wouldn't matter." Sulking further, Demyx's voice quieted. "They took me because I was an easy target, they said I would just get in the way."

At this, Yuna perked up. "Huh? Get in the way of what?"

With a large, deflated shrug, Demyx seemed at a loss. "Like I would know... They kicked me out to patrol the moment these vampire guys came... something about a request from some other guy."

Rikku nodded, eyes wide. "Sephiroth, right?"

"You know about him?" Demyx asked, eyes widening as well. "It's the second night they came... but this time they had more guys with them... but they weren't all vampires..."

Yuna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Before any of them had a chance to speak up, they were interrupted. "Sephiroth never really works alone. He's getting old and he's getting weak. Since he went to your clan, he's probably been looking for more allies. He has lost his favorite follower, after all."

At this, Paine looked suspicious. "How do you know all of this?"

Cid gave a hearty laugh, patting the intruder on the back. "Xigbar has seen the world, he's read the books, he knows more than I do, actually."

Grinning smartly, Xigbar chuckled. "Experience thrives when you live in the action," Pausing, he snapped the strap of his eye patch, "I didn't get all these battle scars from living indoors all these years." Growing serious, Xigbar's single eye focused on the werewolf. "Describe them to me."

Taking a moment to ponder, Xigbar scratched his head in thought. "Hmm. So it looks like two of his dark mages... that can't be good news. Listen, kid, if you want to stay alive, you're gonna have to go back."

"E-Excuse me?"

...

_"You guys kidnapped me and now you're making me go back?"_

_Xigbar sighed with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. "Listen, you're one of them, if you go back, you can find out a little more about what's going on with Sephiroth. If he gets your clan joins his side, humans could be in serious trouble."_

_"And if I can't get there? What they wouldn't tell me anything then, what makes you think I'll know anything now?"_

_Cid scowled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."_

Thinking back on the conversation, Demyx couldn't settle his mind. As far as he knew, no one in the clan cared about him whether he was safe or not- aside from Xaldin and Xemnas, no one even worried about his survival skills. He drew within the outskirts of the clan's territory, his mind racing with the very worst outcomes of his upcoming encounter. He didn't even dare to think about what would happen if the vampires were still there. "This is just ridiculous..." Demyx breathed, shaking his entire body as a way to relax his tense muscles. It didn't take long before he realized that his steps seemed too loud, too heavy- too much like someone was following him. Trying to ignore the feeling that he couldn't seem to shake, Demyx took a hesitant breath before he turned on his heels only to find himself facing one of Sephiroth's cloaked men only six feet from where he stood.

No shadows covered the mage's face from his sight. Demyx grew still as the man's eyes met his own. "You."

Swallowing heavily, Demyx looked around, foolishly forgetting he was alone to begin with. He didn't like the situation he was in- he certainly didn't like how this man- this _mage_ was able to so easily hide his scent and nearly his entire presence. The look in the mage's eyes was unnerving.

"What are you doing?"

The man's voice was soft and stern, though Demyx couldn't ignore the hint of curiosity in the question that was completely hidden from the man's face. Demyx was convinced that the nervousness he was feeling was simply pouring from his pores and he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He wanted to run. Mages were dangerous. "I... I was- -"

With a delicate snort, the magician drew close, closing the gap between them with a long stride. "They think you're dead, you know, going back is pretty pointless if they just use you as a decoy."

Face falling, Demyx couldn't drag his eyes away from the mage's face. "I- I know, but-..."

"You're pathetic," With a wave of his hand, the shorter male rolled his eyes. "You really pose no threat to me, but you're lucky that Sephiroth isn't here, or he'd put you under the same spell he cast upon your clan. Go back where you were hiding, and be thankful you came across me and no one else."

"But you don't understand-" In the blink of an eye, the man was gone and Demyx slumped to the ground, a pout upon his face. "I don't even know your name..."

Eyes widening at the sound of fabric rustling, Demyx looked up to see the same mage three feet away from him, head bowed with a fist to his chin and a thoughtful, yet faint smile upon his face. "... Zexion." He looked up, glancing towards the collapsed werewolf. "That is my name."

A howl echoed through the forest, causing Demyx's head to jerk in the direction of his clan's home. The sound had him uneasy, it was not a sound he had heard in that manner before. It was pain- someone in the clan was in trouble. Demyx stood without hesitation, his mind set on bringing whatever aid he could to his clan. Whether he was simply a decoy or not, he was a part of their clan regardless and he would do whatever he could to protect them.

"Stop," The mage insisted with a low warning, the look in his eyes close to concern. "Go home."

Demyx shook his head. "I can't, I can't leave them like that, I-"

Zexion reached out, grasping the lycanthrope's arm before he could get far. "Sephiroth will destroy you. If you're that desperate to help them, then find another way!"

...

"Good evening," Sephiroth greeted the group of werewolves with a deep bow, his show of respected causing a scowl to cross Saïx's face. In return, Xemnas nodded. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation before him, taking note of the two, cloaked figures at his side. One was a vampire, Marluxia, if he recalled correctly, who had come by the day before, yet the second one he couldn't place. He glanced at Lexaeus who had chosen to stand back, away from the meeting. Not a man of many words, Lexaeus however had a strong nose and was usually right in his assessment of people, and by the look of irritation upon his face, Xemnas knew that the short girl was no mere human.

Sensing the tense mood, Sephiroth gestured out towards the young girl beside him. "My intention isn't to intimidate those who I stand before so humbly, I simply have these two here to serve as my protection in any circumstance. I understand you are aware of my reason for being here as I extend my hand to you in a treaty of sorts. Have you given my request any thought?"

Eyes narrowing slightly, Xemnas felt the anticipation buzzing from the lycanthrope beside him as if Saïx was preparing for something other than a peaceful conversation. "Yes I did consider your request, however I did have a question to ask before I could give my response; what is the reason Riku betrayed you?"

Still retaining his graceful demeanor, Sephiroth smiled faintly, though the strain in his voice couldn't seem to be fully hidden. "Riku has only strayed from his path, blinded by the lies the Slayer tells him, blinded by his past which he cannot seem to forget. I know that Riku will return to my side where he belongs in due time. Does that satisfy your inquiry?"

With a curt nod, Xemnas released a careful breath. "I appreciate your honesty, however my decision has been decided for quite some time. We are a proud race, and while I understand your concern regarding the Slayer, we have no quarrels with the Slayer or anyone, for that matter. We have survived the centuries with our own tactics and I have the decision to respectfully decline your hand."

Sephiroth's mouth twitched as a forced smile crossed his lips. "Then I believe we have a misunderstanding, old friend. We are a dying breed of strength which cannot be matched, and at times when war is upon our heels, you remain with your tail between your legs and expect to continue living on as you have in the past, but-"

"Don't you dare disrespect our Master's decision!" Saïx roared angrily, stepping forward.

Sephiroth took a hesitant step back, eyes narrowing at the sudden outburst and the short girl at his side stepped forward, hands outward as she spoke softly beneath her breath. In an instant, Saïx's eyes grew wide as his pupils grew into slits. A low, throaty growl rumbled in his chest and he collapsed onto the ground. "Saïx!" Xemnas' breath caught in his throat and he watched in horror as his most loyal member curled in on himself as he began to show the signs of transformation, snarling in reaction to whatever pain he was feeling. "Control yourself!"

"You see, old friend, I didn't want to resort to this, but I have studied werewolves closely over the last century. As I know you are aware of what became of Kadaj at the hands of Riku and that wretched Slayer, I cannot allow this future to be. I have ways of controlling your people, my dear Xemnas, and if I must force your unity then I will."

As he finished, Saïx sat back upon his knees, howling in pain as his half-transformed body fought for dominance over the other. With feral sharp claws, one of Saïx's hands rose to his throat, preparing to slit his own throat. Xemnas saw the madness that was causing the lycanthrope to lose control of his actions.

"Enough!" Xemnas bit out, his control over his emotions wearing thin. Immediately, Sephiroth held out his arm, signaling for the young girl to lower her hands. Xaldin came forward in a rush with Lexaeus at his side as they aided Saïx back into a calm state. "With a forced hand, I am at your command," Xemnas growled lowly, his breathing uneven as he struggled to remain in control of his emotions.

"My friends," Sephiroth announced smoothly, arms opened wide to the small clan of werewolves. "The time has come. If you succeed, I will reward you generously." A dark look crossed his features, "Do not fail me," the vampire added as an afterthought before he turned his back upon his audience.

Xemnas stood tall as Sephiroth returned to the edge of the clearing with his company at his side.

...

Demyx returned to the old house where Cid, Xigbar, and the three girls stayed. He earned an odd look from the two males in the small, compact kitchen who were drinking a morning cup of coffee. "Well?" Cid asked gruffly, eying the dumbfounded dirty blond.

Shaking his head, Demyx walked off towards the backroom, where his couch was waiting.

Xigbar gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Yo."

Demyx looked up from the couch, groaning softly.

"I see you made it out alive," Xigbar continued, commenting dryly, "Did something go wrong?"

Shaking his head, Demyx draped his arm over his eyes. "No... I didn't even see them... I was... he..."

"Sephiroth?"

"No, Zexion- the... mage. He told me to stay away, that I would be put under the same spell.." Bending his legs, knees to the ceiling, the werewolf allowed Xigbar to have a seat. Taking the offer silently, Xigbar sighed. "So Sephiroth is manipulating them, huh? He must be using his mages then... this isn't looking good."

Demyx sighed heavily. "What's going to happen now?"

Shaking his head, Xigbar shrugged. "Making moves like this is simply asking for war, but it isn't like I haven't been expecting this to happen, it was only a matter of time after all."

"What did you mean, the other day, when you said Sephiroth had lost his favorite follower?" Demyx asked meekly, having no recollection of this information.

"Riku. Riku was like a clone of Sephiroth himself... he was the well-known Slayer Killer. Who would've guessed that he would've taken the Slayer's side in this war... but this Slayer is something else... I haven't seen him yet but if anyone were to have a vampire willingly at his side... he'd certainly be due my respect."

Eyes bulging, the werewolf's arm slid from his face. "The _Slayer? _A _vampire?_"

Chuckling Xigbar nodded. "You'd better believe it, kid."

...

In the darkness of the old mausoleum, crumbled stone toppled down the stairway, echoing off of the stone walls. Outside, voices were calling out to Sora, telling the brunet to hang on. Inside, Riku stands there, still in a blind rage, eyes glaring into the face of the Slayer as the brunet sits, slumped against the wall, knocked out after a hard blow to his head. His...

He pauses, eyes becoming wider and in that moment, Riku brokenly cries out Sora's name. "... _Sora!_"

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

I sincerely apologize for being gone for over a year now. A lot of shit changed and it took me a long time to get back to writing anything in general. With over double the usual content, I hope this chapter makes up for at least a part of my absence and I'm working on getting the next two chapters up within the next month. Enjoy!

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _6/28/12_ **)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Boys Who Bite**

It could never be enough, never be over and Sora is about to experience a fear unlike any he's felt before.

* * *

_Bite the hand that feeds, tap the vein that bleeds. Down on my bended knees..._

(( Placebo_Post Blue ))

* * *

As morning chased away the remaining shadows of night, Demyx found himself restless and found himself in the company of the kind-voiced brunette in the early morning hours.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I... couldn't do anything for them." Demyx shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "I don't even know what's going on.."

Yuna reached out a gentle hand, placing it upon the lycanthrope's shoulder. "Don't let it get you down, in times like these the best thing you can do is keep your head on your shoulders."

"I don't even know if my clan is safe..."

"In war, many innocent people will die," A stern voice broke through the downtrodden mood, which caused the two on the couch to look up at the voice.

"Paine," Yuna warned softly, "Talk like that won't-"

"We shouldn't sugarcoat things, Yunie," Rikku spoke up from the staircase with a solemn look. "Gramps said the same thing to us."

As Rikku continued down the stairs to stand beside Paine, Demyx ran a hand through his messy hair with a heavy sigh. "What do you three do, anyway?"

"We hunt werewolves," Paine said bluntly, earning a nudge in her side from the blonde. "Bad ones!" Rikku added quickly with an apologetic smile. The three girls were interrupted by the back door opening as Cid returned inside. He looked displeased, though Demyx was beginning to believe that it was a common expression for the older man. "You're all awake, I see. Xigbar?"

Rikku shook her head with a small pout. "No idea, Gramps."

Clearing his throat, Cid waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter. Come into the kitchen so we can talk once I get some coffee."

...

"Well kid, we've got a problem on our hands. You know that don't ya?"

Nodding, Demyx sat at the table across from the older man, avoiding the man's stern look as he picked at the fabric of his pants distractedly. "Y-yes sir."

"I only let those I trust into this house. Can I trust you to not make any stupid mistakes?"

Nodding once again, Demyx swallowed thickly. "I... I don't know how to control my transformations completely yet, though..."

"'S not a problem. These girls are some of the best damn wolf hunters I've ever seen- they ought to be since I trained them, they can handle yer changes when the time comes. What I want to know is where you stand in this oncoming war; your clan may have joined sides with Sephiroth. If you're staying with us, you'll be fighting _for _us, not against us, y'understand?"

"Yes sir."

Cid sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I've contacted the other hunters in this area already to see if they would be able to get proper coverage on your clan and their actions. I would use their methods to control your shifting, but as you can see, Yuna's the only one here with any spells under her belt. I'd rather not waste her powers on something as trivial as you changing for one night."

"Trivial?" Demyx sighed softly, "I'd hardly call it trivial..."

Paine scoffed lightly and Rikku smiled at the lycanthrope. "We can handle two experienced guys on our own, one newbie is basically a play date for us- especially if we're just restraining you."

...

Sora wakes with a wince, finding anything further than shallow breathing to be painful. Looking around the dark mausoleum, Sora's eyes adjust and catch sight of a body crouching down in the furthest corner away from him.

It's easier to see the body in the darkness as his sight sharpens, and Sora can easily see the silvery hair that belongs to his vampire companion, yet he can't help but notice that his vision is a little hazy still, and the pounding in his head keeps his focus only borderline. It's without a doubt a dangerous situation that he's in, Sora realizes, taking a moment to test out the strength of his muscles as they tense up easily, his entire body aching and stiff. His last thoughts before falling unconscious were that of Riku attacking him, which made the brunet curious to know what had sent the vampire into the corner. Surely he was still conscious, Sora figured, watching as one of the hands in the vampire's hair clenched around the handful for a moment. "...Riku?"

Sora's breath hitches in his throat as Riku's head jerks up after being called to. "Get away," the voice growls out lowly, and Sora's eyes widen as he notices the feral blue eyes glaring a heavy warning as the head turns slightly. "Go now."

A frown falls upon Sora's dusty face, "I can't leave you here."

"Sora!" Riku snarls in retort only to curl back in on himself with a low whine. Sora listens as Riku argues in a shaky voice that seems very afraid. "I can't control this... I've tasted you and I know _exactly_ how to... to..." Riku trails off with a desperate moan, a shiver running through his body at whatever thought he finished in his head.

"It's helped you before, maybe if you-"

Sora doesn't even have a chance to finish before he finds himself suddenly face-to-face with the wild-eyed vampire. Sora slowly releases the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in as his memory returns to the very morning that he woke to find Riku snarling in his face. "Riku," Sora whispers, feeling a shiver run down his spine as cold fingers trace his p line down his neck. He flinches slightly as Riku's fingers curl, his nails scratching at the sensitive skin of Sora's neck.

With his heart racing and fear bleeding into his veins, Sora's eyes meet with Riku's.

"Sora... now..." Riku grinds out hoarsely, his eyes expressing the very panic he is feeling. "I can't... I need you to- you.. I'm..."

It's at the very moment that sharp fangs violently pierce his neck that Sora cries out. Tears blur his focus, and it hurts as the teeth rip into his neck, the blood pouring into the vampire's mouth. With every suctioned pull, Sora gasps as he feels each eager drag taken in by the searing mouth. The feeling tingles in a way that the Slayer had long forgotten about, and Sora's breath hitches as a hot tongue darts out against the wound, his eyes wide and his head being forced backwards into a tilt by Riku's free hand against his jaw.

Somewhere though the haze of his mind, Sora can feel his world spinning, and a warning of danger flashes through his body. Raising arms, seemingly filled with lead, Sora weakly pushes against the vampire unsuccessfully, hands fumbling against the strong chest, attempting to break the connection or at least reduce the loss of blood. The vibration that leaves the vampire's mouth with a hungry, low hum causes Sora to groan, the vibration inducing another shiver to flood throughout his body.

Sora's body felt feverish, and his fingers seemed cooler with each passing moment. Riku's lips against his neck were hot in a manner that Sora found hard to ignore. "Ri... Please..." Sora began, hardly recognizing his voice as it escaped him breathlessly, putting his remaining strength into his last attempt. "S-stop... Riku!"

_"Sora!"_

Sora's world turned black.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

So YRP is very detailed in my mind, and I figured I'd share how I was envisioning the trio without taking up unnecessary space with difficult outfit descriptions. Paine, in my mind, is still sporting her Warrior dressphere (just no heels because it's just ridiculous in real battle). Rikku, even though I really liked her Black Mage outfit, was thrown back to her FFX outfit- including her old hairstyle but with the Thief dressphere weapons. Yuna I saw fitting best with the Psychic dressphere.

This chapter ended up shorter than intended due to the length of the last chapter. Sad face. But not to fear, things pick back up the next chapter! I'm seriously reconsidering going back through my earlier chapters and BNF to make a few changes, mostly minor (i.e.: adding the transitioning '...' as needed), once I finish up this story. Then shortly after I will start up the 3rd part of this story called: The Hour Before Dawn.

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** _7/7/12_ **)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boys Who Bite**

* * *

_I can't face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends._

((Breaking Benjamin_Without You))

* * *

_"Sora!"_

Sora wakes with a start and attempts to sit up only to fall back down into a soft, familiar mattress with a moan as a rush of dizziness overcomes him. The room around him is hazy, but he instantly recognizes the friendly face of the tall redhead in the room.

"Leon!" Axel calls out for the older brunet as he noticed Sora coming to. The tall redhead leans down to Sora's level with a worried expression. "Can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

Sora breathes in slow and deep, still feeling the pain from his broken ribs. "How long have I been out for?"

Axel shook his head. "A little over a day, but it seems like you should've been resting longer with the injuries you had."

Sora licked his dry lips and attempted to crack a smile. "Anything more than that and I would've felt lazy. Is Riku ok?"

Scowling, Axel didn't have time to answer before Leon came into the room with a box of medical supplies. "Give him a little bit of space, Axel," Leon scolded softly, worrying over the Slayer like a mother hen. "I want him to get plenty of rest so he can heal as quickly as possible."

The redhead sent Sora a final glance before he left the room and Sora heard the soft whispers of the other members in the house before Leon's voice invaded his hearing. "Sora, this is going to knock you out for a bit while I inject you with a blood pack. When you wake up, you might still have a headache, but this should help aid your healing."

...

Saïx stood beside Xemnas as the morning fog lifted off and dissipated into the cool breeze that swept through the forest. It was only when Xemnas perked up that Saïx's attention was drawn towards the cloaked figure stepping out into the clearing. Pushing back the hood, the face was revealed as Xaldin's. "We have unwelcome guests on our trail. Lexaeus is currently watching their movement." Without a moments rest, Saïx took off towards the small house with a snarl growing from his throat. Xemnas followed after him. "Saïx!"

"You led them here, you imbecile!" Saïx growled lowly as he stormed into the dark room housing the only vampire.

Marluxia glared at the enraged man in return. "Yes, blame the one outsider when in doubt. What about your youngest member who disappeared? Don't you think that he could have been caught and led a trail directly to us here?"

Xaldin followed after his clan and frowned at the sight. "It seems it is only a scouting party," Shaking his head lightly, Xaldin, for once, found himself on the ever-tempered werewolf's side. "However, the hunters have usually kept peace with our clan. With Demyx missing and recent presence of Sephiroth in our forest, I am inclined to believe it has to do with our recent activities."

Marluxia snorted, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked between the two irritated men. "And? Are you saying you'd like me to summon Master Sephiroth back down here and revoke your prior agreement?"

"No."

Marluxia looked towards Xemnas smugly and the two werewolves quieted down with matching scowls. Xemnas looked to his two clan members. "Although we are not weak, dealing with the mages under Sephiroth's control is a conflict I'd like to avoid. Until the time comes where action is needed, I will rely on Lexaeus' strong instincts. I want no one contacting the hunters until we are ready to move out, understood?"

...

As Sora came to consciousness once again, he woke to Leon fiddling with the box of medical supplies once again, an empty blood pack on the bedside table. "Welcome back," Leon murmured to the groggy brunet with a small smile. Sora braved a smile back only to have it disappear immediately upon sighting the silver-haired vampire in the far corner of the room.

"Riku?"

Ignoring the Slayer's presence, Riku left the room, pushing open the bedroom door, and stepping past the small group that was hovering just outside the doorway. "I'm stepping out for some fresh air."

At the words, Sora's head lowered, yet he winced as a particularly sharp needle pierced his arm. Leon watched the Slayer with caution. "Did that hurt?" Without a word, Sora shook his head, regretting the motion as his head throbbed lightly. He didn't need to be any weaker than he had already become and he certainly didn't want to be lying down in bed when action needed to be taken. After emptying the contents of the syringe, Leon sighed softly as he pulled the needle from the brunet's arm. "That should help with the pain while your body recovers. I don't want you making any unnecessary movement until you've gotten better, ok?"

"I'll be fine, Leon-"

"Sora, please," Naminé pleaded softly as she stepped into the bedroom, "You need to rest. None of us want you to force yourself."

"We are plenty capable of handling ourselves out there on our own," Roxas added quietly before the Slayer had a chance to argue back and Sora sighed impatiently return, seeing Cloud still hovering just outside of the doorway.

Sora realized that Axel was no where to be seen. "Where's Axel?"

Roxas shifted between feet uncomfortably. "He seemed upset after you first woke and he left for a walk. He's the one who saved you, you know. Didn't he say anything to you? He came after he heard Riku's hawk since he wasn't getting any bites out in his area."

"He saved me..?" Sora frowned as he recalled his earlier question towards his friend. At the time, Sora's worries were still completely about Riku and he hadn't even paused to question how he had come out of the earlier struggle alive. "No... no he didn't." He vowed to himself that he would apologize to the redhead when he spoke to him next. Axel was just as important to him as Riku.

"Go back to bed, Sora," Leon chided softly, patting the younger brunet's head with a soft smile. "We can take care of the area while you recover, but don't take too long, it seems like you might be missed otherwise. Now, everyone out! No more distractions, understand?"

Sora returned the smile. If anyone had good advice, it was usually Leon. Sora knew that the more he worried, the longer it would take for him to recover. Apologies could come when he could stand on his own two feet without getting dizzy and speak loud and clear. Closing his eyes, Sora allowed himself to fall back to sleep.

...

Two and a half hours since Sora's friends left to go about their rounds, Sora woke from a restless nap to the sound of a hawk's distant cry. Sitting up from the bed with a slight strain, the brunet hobbled over over to the window clutching at his chest where the dull ache still resided. The window was open, much to Sora's surprise, and he guessed that it there had been a feud between Axel and Riku on the subject of the window being open. _"Riku must have won that argument," _Sora thought to himself as a smile grew across his face. It was nice to have everyone safe and together again, that much Sora was sure of. Off in the distance, he heard the faint cry of a hawk and Sora breathed in the night air with a heavy heart.

"If you're listening out there, I want you to know that I'm glad you're back." After receiving no response, Sora gingerly touched the bandages wrapped around his tender neck. "What happened was out of our control, but together, I know we can stop this. I don't want you to leave my side, Riku."

Above Sora's window, perched upon the roof, Riku listened to the brunet silently, guilt still gnawing away at his insides. Dead or not, the vampire still felt the few emotions he could remember from the days when he was human. He wouldn't talk to the Slayer just yet- he couldn't bring himself to, especially not after seeing the state the brunet was in. He was happy to see him alive- happy not to see him sick, suffering from the large amount of lost blood. He knew that Sora would later chastise him for hanging back on the patrol for the night, arguing that he was more than capable caring for himself, but Riku could drag himself away. He knew that if anything were to go wrong with the others, his pet would alert him instantly. Axel was also hanging around the house for the same reasons, which left Riku comforted that the brunet would be safe even if he was needed.

...

As another hour passed, Riku listened as Sora returned to bed and fell back into a deep sleep, still recovering from the large shock that had threatened his body. His hawk called out once again, a sound that was nothing more than an update of surveillance that nothing new had happened. He was distracted from his thoughts as he sensed someone down below on the ground from his perch on the roof.

"Hey," The tall redhead muttered, "I wanna talk to you for a minute." Riku nodded, remaining silent as he jumped down from the roof, joining Axel on the stairs leading up to the porch of the house.

"Listen, I'm not happy about what happened with Sora, in fact, I'm not happy with most things that have happened to him because of you," Axel murmured bitterly with a frown. "I know Sora will forgive you in a heartbeat... he wouldn't be who he is if he didn't, so I want you to promise that you'll stay by his side."

At the words Riku never expected to hear from the ever-weary redhead, the vampire turned to send the man an incredulous look. "This even sounds ridiculous to me, trust me, but I'm only human; I pack one hell of a punch, but I know when it comes to all these supernatural things, I'm really no match when it comes to protecting Sora." With a huff, Axel rubbed his hands on the thighs of his pants in an uneasy fashion, "Sora trusts you, Riku, and we need your help to end this war, but if you hurt him again... I promise you, I won't let you live." Axel shook his head as if to clear the memories from his head, "I never want to see Sora like that again."

Riku nodded solemnly. "I will protect Sora with everything I have; you have my promise."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

As I've mentioned before, I'm changing the meeting of Axel and Roxas... and now a little bit with Tidus and Naminé's story is changing as well. . I did a 'let's review my writing' thing late one night and felt a bit dissatisfied. Oh well, it's bound to happen when you start something four years earlier! I will note that I left out KH characters from the story with the purpose of bringing in certain FF series characters, though I included more than I had planned on, it just kinda... _happened._ :D Expect more characters, also, since this story will continue on into at least one more sequel in the future.

Special thanks to reviewer: Xion-puppet! Hope this doesn't disappoint. :D

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** 7_/16/12_ **)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boys Who Bite**

* * *

_I've left behind this little fact; You cannot kill what you did not create._

(( Slipknot_Duality ))

* * *

Arms stretching high above his head, Sora released a long sigh of content as he stared into the night sky. "I'm so glad to be back on my feet! This past week was just... just _so boring!_"

Chuckling, Axel gave the brunet a heavy pat on his back. "We're glad to have you back, too. Working with Mr. Cranky over here was starting to get _reeaaaally_ old." Sora grinned at the silver-haired vampire beside him who was sporting an irritated scowl.

Sora laughed happily and Axel broke away from the group. "Well, I should head out; I shouldn't leave Naminé waiting too long." The duo waved the redhead goodbye as they as they continued on their route through the back streets of the town. The night was surprisingly calm, and Sora allowed his mind to wander as took the lead through the wooded area of the local park. His thoughts drifted towards the very path he walked tonight, where only a couple years ago, he had wandered alone through... with a rather pesky vampire jester at his heels.

"Riku?" Sora received a soft hum in response. The brunet placed his hands behind his head as he walked leisurely with a small smile on my face. "You used to have nicknames for me, remember? Like "pet" and such... why don't you call me that anymore?"

"Well," Riku began softly, the slightest of smiles gracing the vampire's lips as he spoke, "considering how recently you've been the one taking care of me, I was sure that the name wasn't needed. In fact; I would even go so far as to say that I was becoming _your_ pet."

Sora laughed then. The laugh was happy and unadulterated. He hadn't realized just how the strain from the recent events had affected his life- not to mention those around him- and he found himself completely at ease at his partner's side once again. The two split off to cover more ground at a faster rate in the rather quiet night.

...

About an hour into the patrol, Sora came to an abrupt halt. Before him, at only a gap of twenty feet away, stood a familiar figure dressed in a black cloak. Warnings shot through the brunet's body as dark blue eyes stared at him in an unwavering silence.

"So you are alive," The girl spoke softly with a deep frown. "Master won't be happy to hear about this."

"What are you..? 'Master?'" Sora began as a wave of recognition came over him. "Aren't you-?"

"Sora!" Riku bit out suddenly, startling Sora from his thoughts. "Get away from her!"

The girl, who Sora had yet to realize, had been walking towards him, and as Riku forced a hand across his line of vision, an unsettling feeling coursed through the brunet's body. "You see her this time?"

"You've seen her before?" Riku frowned, the expression apparent in the vampire's voice, "I thought something was off."

Nodding, Sora tugged Riku's hand from his eyes. "She was there the night before you... before you were..."

"Be careful," Riku warned lowly, "She must be working with Sephiroth."

"How interesting," The girl mused as she observed the two. "You certainly do take after him." The girl called out suddenly, catching both Sora and Riku off guard, "I will not let you two survive the night!" The girl's head bowed, her black hair covering her face from view as foreign words spilled from her lips. Beneath the cloak, Sora watched uneasily as the young girl's frame shifted before she lifted her head once more. Her face had distorted, two small horns bulging from her forehead and her blue eyes glowed an unnatural blue.

"She... she's summoned a demon..?" Sora murmured softly, worry painting his face as studied the mildly shifting expressions across the face of the girl. The demon-like appearance seemed almost translucent, and Sora realized that the mage was still within control beneath the grinning face of the heinous demon.

"Sephiroth!" Riku snarled, standing before the slayer defensively. "Stop hiding behind your puppets! Come out and face me!"

A low chuckle spilled from cold lips as the tall man appeared out from a wide tree. "You are without a doubt a child of my creation," Sephiroth mused with a fond smile. "I should applaud you for overcoming such a curse." He placed a hand upon the young girl's head with a proud pat. "This little one here is quite a powerhouse. Not only are her special abilities remarkable, but she comes from a bloodline rich in mana. Even your little, blonde walking-spell book would be no match in a battle of endurance."

Riku lunged at the older vampire, stopping short as he realized the monster wasn't there at all. "Do not think that you can defeat me, boy," Sephiroth chided lowly, reappearing behind the Slayer and throwing him against a wooden park bench in the blink of an eye. "I'm in no mood to play these childish games of yours any longer, Riku. You will come back to me."

Sora was left clutching his side as the wind had been knocked out from him by the powerful throw, scratches covering his back from the broken and splintered wood beneath him. Riku snarled, charging at the back of the vampire in a fury as he watched Sora struggle to stand after the fall. "I will _never _return to you, you heartless bastard!" Sephiroth moved aside, grasping the younger vampire's arm and swinging him away and into a tree. The tree shook and quivered at the hit, and Riku's teeth ground together as he growled eyes mere slits as he glared at his 'father'. Before Sora could follow after the two vampires as they retreated deeper into the wooded park, the mage reached out her arms, blocking the brunet from continuing any further.

"Why are you doing this..?" Sora breathed, noticing as the young girl hesitated.

"Why are you?" The girl echoed, a look of sadness crossing her distorted face. "There are some of us who don't have a choice, Slayer."

A small smile crept onto the Slayer's face, and he watched the girl approach him, realizing that the Riku and he were being separated. "Everyone has a choice."

Further into the park, Sora heard Riku call out Sephiroth's name in an outrage. The demon-consumed girl frowned deeply and her hand reached out, touching the brunet's chest with suspicious eyes as the Slayer refused to fight back. His mind turned hazy as he felt the mage infuse a dark spell into his body. Vaguely, Sora recognized the voice of his partner calling out his name.

...

"Man. I can't _stand_ demons!" The tall figure sneered as Sora was lifted up by a pair of delicate hands. The Slayer looked behind him to see the petite blonde at his side with a worried expression. It was no one other than Naminé.

"A-Axel?!" Sora exclaimed with surprise, watching as the tall redhead turned with a cheeky grin as Riku stepped past him and into Sora's view. "Wh-where's Sephiroth?"

"Like I was about to sit back and watch you guys get hurt?" Axel scoffed at the idea, a sly grin on his face as he faced his friends. "That old, dusty vampire ran off once he realized that we had this little miss handled." Looking directly at the exhausted vampire, the redhead sent him a tentative grin. "I'll be sure that bastard, Sephiroth, will be put back into his grave the next time I get my hands on him."

The mage came to with a groan, wincing as she attempted to raise her hands to her aching head only to find her hands bound. "I... I want to live... I have to... protect my brother..." The girl whimpered softly, cringing as Riku stood before her.

"You guys... let her go, please," Sora pleaded. "We gave Riku a chance to change. There has to be something we can do to help her."

Naminé patted Sora's shoulder kindly. "I think I remember Cloud mentioning something about a hunter clan not too far from here, they might be able to keep her there until things quiet down. I fully support Sora's decisions, and I don't see why any of us should think otherwise. What's your name?"

"Xion," The dark-haired mage murmured softly. "My name is Xion."

Sora smiled and both Riku and Axel stood with their arms stubbornly folded across their chests. "Well, Xion, I believe that you finally have a chance to change your path. Are you willing to take that step?"

Xion braved a timid smile and nodded happily.

...

Back at the house, Leon frowned as someone rang the doorbell and Cloud cast the brunet a curious look. As Leon went to open the door, he was caught off guard as a doe-eyed beauty waltzed right inside without any introduction, catching Cloud's attention immediately. "Tifa?" Cloud questioned in surprise.

The long-haired brunette smiled, "My, my... it seems you didn't use my gift, Cloud..."

Cloud offered the girl a faint smile in return. "I can't; my job isn't finished yet."

Letting out a small, breathless laugh, the woman turned and walked out of the house without a second thought. "That's my boy."

As the woman shut the front door behind her, Leon sent Cloud a questioning look. "Am I missing something here?"

The blond lycanthrope shook his head in refusal, grinning at the brunet. "I promised that I would fight with you until the end, didn't I?"

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Sorry for the delay, I had conflicting thoughts on how I was leading up to the end. I've completed a lot in such little time- for me, at least. (Insert small celebration dance!) Anyway, I'm probably going to hide away for a couple months before I start up on the next installment: The Hour Before Dawn. Hopefully it will give me enough time to go back through both this and A Bad Night Falling to fix errors and make the changes as I see fit here and there (and fix my currently crashed laptop). I'd like to know if there are things that you as readers would like to see differently/stay the same since feedback could help me improve it better. :D I'd be happy to reply to any PMs during this time as well, as I know I was more neglectful of that then anything else.

Another thanks to reviewer: Xion-puppet! I appreciate your support! :D

Thank you all so much for reading!  
**(** 8_/15/12_ **)**


End file.
